


5 Dylan Larkin fics

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Being a Brat, Each chapter is a different story, M/M, Punishment, Rookie/Mentor - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: Just a couple of fics that I never posted





	1. Dylan and Riley

Smitty just needs to shut up sometimes. Dylan was trying, ok? It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t hear Blash and completely fucked up the drill in response. When he cycled the wrong way and had to stretch to catch the puck on his backhand and didn’t make the pass, Smitty deemed it necessary to chirp him and tap him with his stick. The chirp shouldn’t have gotten to Dylan as much as it did but he’s been slumping recently and had a chip on his shoulder. He’d told Smitty to “Shut the fuck up, you dumb shit” and then sulked the rest of practice, hurrying off the ice as soon as Blashill dismissed them. To make matters worse, he snapped at Hank when he came over to make sure Dylan was ok, like the great captain he is.

That’s how he found himself in the front seat of Riley Sheahan’s car, sitting next to a silent but very upset Riley Sheahan driving back home. Riley hadn’t said a word, just grabbed Dylan’s arm and dragged him out to the car as soon as he was showered and into clothes that weren’t drenched with sweat. His hands were tightly gripped around the wheel, brow furrowed and focused, mouth pressed in a line. Dylan sat there grumpily and pressed his head to the window, brown curls still wet and watching the South East Michigan landscape pass by. He just wanted to be curled up under the covers on his bed and forget about today. He’s grumpy, tired, and kinda hungry right now, all contributing to form his bratty attitude he’s had the past few days. 

It’s obvious Riley has noticed, as a mentor should for his rookie, and has been constantly reprimanding Dylan for his attitude.

As soon as Riley pulls the car into the driveway of their shared house, Dylan jumps out and stomps up the path to the door with Riley close on his heel. Dylan’s plans to stuff his face with leftover pancakes and sulk on the couch watching reruns of the Office were interrupted by Riley’s voice.

“Dylan, go up to your room and wait.” Riley barked sternly as soon as they were inside. Dylan shot him an angry look that Riley interpreted as rebellious and returned it with his own glare. “Now, Kid.” Dylan huffed but turned and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, flopping down into the fluffy comforter and burying his face in his pillow.

Riley came stomping up the stairs and into Dylan’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Kneel for me.” He said, grabbing one of Dylan’s extra pillows and throwing it on the ground next to his feet.

“I don’t feel like it.” Dylan grumbled, muffled by the pillow.

“I didn’t ask if you felt like it, I told you to do it.” Riley responded.

“Fuck you.” Dylan said, raising his head from the pillow to glare at Riley and sit up.

“Watch your mouth.” Riley hissed. “I told you to kneel, now do as I say.”

“Just leave me alone.” Dylan grumbled, brow furrowed and glaring at Riley. He just wanted to be left alone to sulk and cry.

“Dylan, you need to kneel so I can discipline you properly for your behavior and attitude at practice today. You are my rookie and I am your mentor so listen to me before you get in any more trouble.” Riley said calm and stern.

Dylan huffed but got off the bed and kneeled on the pillow set on the ground for him. “Are your knees ok?” Riley asked, concerned about him. Dylan sniffled and nodded, looking down at his hands sadly. 

“Good.” Riley started. “Why did you say what you did to Smitty at practice today? I thought you knew better.”

“Because Smitty’s a fucking dumbass that’s why.” Dylan snapped, anger and frustration boiling inside him.

“Watch your mouth.” Riley grabbed Dylan’s shoulders. “I don’t care what Brendan said, I care what you said, and what you said was out of line. Redwings don’t speak that way about our teammates. It is an act of disrespect and hurts the team. Not to mention being a brat to your captain when he was concerned about you and wanted to help you.

“Leaving me the fuck alone would have been the best help.” Dylan spat out, snarking at Riley as he twisted to pull his shoulders free.

“I’m done with your tone and this bratty attitude. You know better and this behavior will not be tolerated with me or on this team. Riley said, grabbing hold of Dylan’s elbow and yanking him over his lap so Dylan’s belly rested on his thighs and his feet dangling on the floor. 

“Hey!” Dylan squawked, squirming on Riley’s lap and trying to push himself up with his feet. He was quickly silenced when Riley brought his hand down hard on Dylan’s ass.

“Quit your squirming. You’ve been bratty and disrespectful and now you are facing the consequences so you won’t repeat the same behavior.” Riley’s hand slipped around to unbutton Dylan’s jeans and push them down to his calfs. He began to squirm and yelp even more when Riley’s fingers grasped the waistband of his briefs.

Dylan let out a whine and tried to push up again only to be reprimanded with a harsh swat to his bottom. “Sorry kid, these come down too.” Riley didn’t sound very sorry. He dragged his brief down to rest just above his jeans before covering Dylan’s bottom with an array of swats, quickly turning his skin pink in their wake.

“Do you know why it was wrong to snap at your teammates and behave like a brat?” Riley asked, pausing in his slaps to Dylan’s butt.

Thankful Riley had stopped for the time being, Dylan choked out. “It’s disrespectful... Even if they’re stupid.” Smitty. He immediately regretted his chirp when Riley started back up with the spanks, hitting the underside of his bottom and the tops of his thighs.

“It’s disrespectful and won’t be tolerated, no matter who you say it to. You should respect everyone on this team, especially your captain.” Riley wasn’t letting up on Dylan’s ass. He felt himself start to sniffle and tears roll down his cheeks, both from the pain of the spanking and the embarrassment for his actions at practice. He was having a bad day, his slump. It made him snap at two people on his team who he actually really likes, one who is a great captain and was only trying to make him feel better. 

Riley continued until Dylan’s bottom was a bright shade of pink, standing out against his pink bottom and he was sobbing over his lap. “Dylan, do you know why you got punished?” He asked, in a softer tone this time, smoothing a hand up and down his quivering back. Poor kid.

“I was bad and disrespectful to my t-teammates and you. I’m s-sorry.” He sniffled, wiping his eyes. He let out a pained whine when Riley pulled his briefs and pants over his sore butt. He patted his back and began to coax him into a sitting position and try to pull him into an embracing hug. Dylan pulled away to curl back into the sheets with his back towards Riley.

“Dylan...?” He asked quietly, running a hand over Dylan’s shaking shoulder before he pulled away and burrowed under the covers.

“P-please go a-away. Leave me alone.” The small muffled voice said. This time it wasn’t bratty or rebellious, but sad and quiet. 

“Dylan? Can you talk to me?”

“I said go away.” The fluffy comforter didn’t block the sound of Dylan’s sobs.

Riley sighed and pulled his hand back, getting up off the bed turning the light off as he walked out.

Dylan cried under his comforter. He didn’t mean to be that bad, he really didn’t. Shame and regret only caused him to cry harder, replaying the harsh words spat by him to his teammates. He was disrespectful to Riley who was only trying to help him. He couldn’t blame it on his slump because he is a RedWing, and there are no excuses, even if he didn’t act like a RedWing today. Riley probably hated him now, and even though Dylan longed for his comfort he knew he didn’t deserve it. Dylan cried himself to sleep at the thought.

 

Two hours passing, Riley came back upstairs to check on the rookie and get him to come down for dinner. He didn’t feel great about spanking Dylan, but he was out of line and disrespectful. It’s important Dylan understands why Riley did it and that he’s forgiven, which wasn’t made clear when he went to hide under the covers.

“Dylan?” Riley asked, gently nudging the door open. Dylan’s brown curls were sticking out from under the blanket, making the 6’1 nineteen-year-old even more visible. He went to sit on the bed and placed a hand on Dylan’s shoulder. He was awake, letting out a little whine at the contact.

“I made dinner. Will you please come down and eat?” Riley asked softly and hopefully, stroking a hand up and down his shoulder. Dylan didn’t respond, but didn’t move away. “Please, Dylan? I need to feed you. You didn’t eat anything after practice.” 

Riley was just about to move away after the few moments of silence when Dylan squeaked, “I’m sorry.” He emerged the slightest from the blankets and Riley saw his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I didn’t mean to be so bad.”

“I know you didn’t, and I’m sure Hank and Smitty know it too.” Riley moved to put an arm around Dylan and pull him into his chest for a hug that was long over due.

“They probably hate me now.” He said into Riley’s chest.

“You were having a bad day and said something you didn’t mean. I’m sorry I spanked you but your behavior called for it, but you’ve been punished and forgiven. Im sure Hank and Smitty forgive you too.”

“I really didn’t mean it, Riley. I’m sorry I swore at you.” Dylan said, barley above a whisper.

“I know you are.” Riley pulled Dylan from his chest to look him in the eye. “You work hard and care about your team. I know you would never say something like that and truly mean it. You’re a good kid.” He pushed Dylan’s curls back and pressed a soft kiss to the skin of his forehead, causing him a tiny smile. “You’ve been in a slump, but you need to know that snapping at your teammates won’t fix it and I think I made that clear.”

“You did. I’m really sorry, Riley. I won’t do it again.” Dylan said, looking down. Riley grabbed Dylan’s chin and brought it up to look him in the eyes.

“If you do, you’ll be punished again. I don’t enjoy spanking you but I will if you deserve it. I trust that you won’t do it again.” Riley said. He let go and Dylan nodded, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. 

“I won’t, please don’t be mad at me.” He squeaked out. Riley pulled him back into a hug and rubbed a hand up and down his back to quiet his sobs.

“I’m not mad, kid. You’ve had your punishment and will apologize tomorrow. The important thing is that you don’t do it again because it’s over now.” He felt Dylan nod against his chest. “Let’s have some dinner now, ok?”

“Yes, I’m starving.” Dylan said, pulling away and following Riley downstairs.

 

The next morning, Dylan went up to Hank and Smitty to apologize. Brendan just laughed it off, like he always does, and laughed at Riley standing behind Dylan’s shoulder when he said it. Hank was more upset, but mostly concerned on the state of the rookie. It made Dylan feel worse, that he was so disrespectful to two people who were so forgiving, but everyone was a rookie at some point and they understood. 

Dylan left practice forgiven and in and with a much better attitude than the day before, which transferred to the evening where he left with a goal and a two point night.


	2. Dylan and Nik

That video was the exact definition of embarrassing. Making stupid YouTube videos was what kids did back then, and Dylan, despite being a prodigy at hockey, was no different. One of his bantam teammates and himself made a short video of them showing off their snipes in his basement, or rather “puttin on a snip show in da dungeon” and calling themselves D-Boss and EG-Slayer. The video didn’t show anything bad necessarily, just cringing embarrassment that made Dylan want to crawl under a rock and strangle himself with his own skate laces.

He never thought anyone would actually find the video, it’s been up for years and only gotten like 10 views. Of course he was wrong and now, as a star rookie for the Detroit Red Wings, someone just had to dig it out and share it to the world- and shared to the world obviously includes his teammates.

Dylan stood in the middle of the locker room, quickly turning as red a lobster from the chirps of his teammates.

“Hey D-Boss, where were those snipes in practice, eh?”

“Try some of those moves in a game! Tendies ain’t got nothin!”

“1, 2, 3, Let’s have fun! It’s about to get hot and spicy up in here, eh D-Boss?”

Despite his obvious annoyance and embarrassment, the chirps kept coming. He huffed out and went to sit down in his stall, only turning redder. Playing hockey, you’re used to chirps, but something about these got to Dylan in a way chirps didn’t usually get to him. Fiddling with a roll of tape, Dylan tried to hide his face until the chirps died down, which they eventually did- from all but Smitty.

“Ya using that to tape up your whips?” He said, gesturing to the roll of tape in Dylan’s hands. “Hey maybe we can call up EG-Slayer, get the line back together eh, D-Boss? What a snip show that would be!” Smitty reached out to ruffle Dylan’s curls, which he did not appreciate after fixing them once already from taking his helmet off after practice. The chirps gnawed down at him like a beaver on a piece of wood and frankly, he’s had enough.

“Shut the fuck up! I was fucking 13, ok?! Just shut up!” Dylan jumped up from where he was sitting, shoving Smitty so he landed on the bench in the stall next to him to punctuate his word. The roll of tape clenched in his grip was thrown into his stall landing with a hard thud. Looking up from his mini tantrum, Dylan found that the eyes of every person in the room were glued on him, their mindless conversations stopped to silence. Angry and embarrassed, Dylan ran from the locker room and down one of the many halls of Joe Louis Arena and into a spare room, currently being used for meetings but containing a small shelf with water bottles, tape, and skate wights. There was a table and a few chairs scattered around in and some weight equipment stacked in the back. 

Anger burning inside him like a fire that refused to be put out, Dylan grabbed a set of the bottles, which were surprisingly full, and smashed them against the rubber floor and wall. The orange cap split off on impact, leaving water to explode out of the green container. He did this until all six were smashed, water covering a good portion of the floor. Oddly satisfied, Dylan sat down in one of the chairs, face still bright red, dropping his head and threading his fingers through his hair and pulling hard.

This is exactly how Niklas Kronwall found him. 

“Dylan...” He said stern but soft, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

“Go away.” Dylan replied, not looking up, tightening his grip in his hair.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Nik’s voice was soft but his tone was firm as he walked over and untangled Dylan’s hands from his hair, putting them to rest in his lap. He stood in front of him, starring intensely at the rookie, gaze deepening. “What the hell was that in there?”

“Smitty’s fault.” Dylan grumbled. At this point Nik had noticed the wet floor and broken water bottles littering the room.

“Did you do this? You’re too old to be throwing tantrums. Smitty shouldn’t have said what he did but you have no right to push him or trash this room. Stand up, Dylan.” Nik crossed his arms and for the first time, Dylan looked up. Seeing Nik’s piercing gaze made something in Dylan click and before he could think about what he was doing, he jumped up and shoved Nik into the adjacent wall.

Tears sprang to Dylan’s eyes the moment he realized what he did. Nik didn’t fall or anything, just hit the wall with his back, but pushing the Red Wings’ best defender is probably considered a sin in Detroit.

Nik stared at the rookie for a moment before shifting him aside and sitting down in the chair. Tears were rolling down Dylan’s cheeks as Nik wordlessly grabbed his elbow and proceeded to pull him over his lap. A hand slipped around Dylan’s waist, pulling down his shorts and briefs in one swift motion, exposing his pale bottom. Dylan had been spanked before, by his parents, Riley, Zetterberg, but never by Nik.

“Kronner...” Dylan choked out but was cut off by the hard slap of Nik’s hand landing in the middle off his ass.

“You will never push me, or anyone else on this team, understand, kid?” Nik said, hitting Dylan’s sit spots and the tops of his thighs. When he didn’t respond, mostly because it was hard to form words when all your breath is going into crying, Nik landed the hardest slap yet to Dylan’s butt. “Understand?”

“Yes.” Despite his reply, the spanks weren’t slowing down. Dylan lay helpless over Nik’s lap, ass quickly turning a blazing pink.

“You need to respect yourself and your teammates, not throw a tantrum when you get upset. I’m sure Smitty would have stopped if you asked. Taking your anger out on water bottles in not the way to solve your problems.” Nik said, raining slaps down, alternating sides of Dylan’s ass.

“I’m s-sorry. I won’t do it again.” Dylan squeaked in between tears. Nik landed one more blistering spank before restoring Dylan’s shorts and briefs in place. Dylan let out a whimper at the fabric traveling over his sore ass but was soothed by Nik’s soft touch rubbing up and down his back. 

“Good. You need to learn to respect yourself and your teammates, no matter what they might say. If Smitty was bothering you then tell him. Are you ready to get up now?” Dylan sniffled and nodded, allowing Nik to push him into a kneeling position by his feet. Tears were still streaking down his face leaving tiny wet trails over his pick cheeks. He looked down at his hands in his lap, embarrassed.

“Hey.” Nik said, pulling Dylan’s gaze up with a gentle hand on his chin. “Are feeling ok?”

“Yeah, I- Just, uh, hurts.” Dylan choked out, blinking back the next round of tears that came with staring someone as respected as Niklas Kronwall in the eye.

“That’s how spankings work, kid. That kind of behavior is not going to go unpunished in this locker room. What was it about what Smitty said that set you off? It had to be something besides the video..”

“I don’t know... It’s just embarrassing. It’s something I didn’t think would ever be seen. I didn’t like being teased and being made fun of. I’m sorry.”

“I know, but its the team you need to apologize to. Let’s go get that over with ok?” Kronner said, allowing Dylan to stand up and wrapping him in a tight hug against his chest. “I care about you. I’m sorry I was so harsh on you but I don’t want to see you acting out like that and disrespecting you or your teammates. Understand that I’m not punishing you for being teased but because you pushed your teammates out of anger and trashed this room. Neither is the correct way to handle emotions. Let’s get you something to drink then we’ll go apologize, sound good?” Nik said, pressing a kiss to Dylan’s forehead and ruffling his sweaty brown curls.

Dylan followed Nik down the hallway and into one of the nutrition rooms. When Nik handed him a blue gatorade, he took slow tiny sips, trying to put off apologizing to a room of supportive teammates as long as possible.

“C’mon, kid. You can bring that with you.” Nik said, on to Dylan’s stalling. 

“What do I say?” Dylan asked.

“Say what you said to me; you’re sorry, it was wrong, and you won’t do it again.” Dylan let out a sigh but walked into the locker room, trying to hide how red his face was turning. Everyone was still here, including Smitty, and looked up at Dylan as he made his way across the room to stand in front of Smitty, Nik right over his shoulder.

“I’m, uh, sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I won’t do it again.” Dylan was never great with words but it got the job done.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have been teasing you about everything.” Smitty said, smiling up at Dylan. Dylan gave a small smile back, happy that he was forgiven and had such great teammates. 

After Smitty bounded off to mess with Abdelkader, Nik put a hand on Dylan’s shoulder. The touch was grounding, reminding him that Nik still cared and his D-Boss video didn’t matter anymore. “Good job, kid. Now how about we go clean up those water bottles you destroyed?”


	3. Dylan and Riley #2

Dylan had kinda been a brat all morning, but Riley was 19 once, he knows how it is. When Dylan steps off the ice from morning practice, he jumps into full brat mode, flinging his gear in his stall and scowling at scowling at anyone who has anything to say about it.

“Hurry up.” Dylan grumbled at Riley who was the next stall over, and also his ride to and from the rink. 

“Excuse me?” Riley’s eye brows drew together glaring at his rookie, because rookies, or any teammate for that matter, don’t speak that way to anyone.

“You’re right fucking next to me.You heard me. Hurry the fuck up I want to go home.” Dylan was sitting in his stall, already back in his normal clothes and glaring right back at Riley for no reason. He had no where to be later but somehow decided to be a pain in the ass and demand to go home.

“Watch your mouth. Don’t speak to me like that.” Riley said a little to loudly, catching most of the team’s attention. Helm, in the stall on the other side of Dylan, was definitely side eyeing the conversation, but maybe not subtle enough.

“What.” Dylan shifted his glare to Darren, deep blue eyes carrying a piercing gaze.

“Wow.” Helmer mouthed, turning away and whispering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Control your rook.’ 

“Lose the attitude, Dylan, or you’re not going to like the consequences.” Riley snapped, because Helm was right, he did have to control his rookie.

“Can one of the consequences be going home? You are seriously taking forever.” Dylan said, apparently not getting the message. Riley reached out an arm to grab a fist full of Dylan’s shirt to pull him close.

“I’ve already warned you about your behavior, now listen to me when I say knock it off or you’re going to be punished.” He was done. If Dylan continued to disrespect him and his teammates he was going to earn himself a spanking.

“Fuck off.” Dylan grumbled, trying to pull away but was unsuccessful. Riley grabbed Dylan’s arms, yanking the rookie over his lap. Dylan squirmed, trying to get away and not expecting that Riley would actually punish him like this in front of the entire team.

“Wha.. What are you doing?” Dylan choked out as Riley began to lower his jeans.

“You know what I’m doing, Dylan, and don’t think for a second that you don’t deserve it.” The entire team fell into an awkward silence, the rookies and younger players looking on nervously and the veterans calmly trying to mind their own business but no doubt still paying attention to the situation. They saw how Dylan was acting, they understood.

“Can’t, can’t we do this at home?” Dylan panicked, voice shaking.

“You want to disrespect me in front of the team, you get punished in front of the entire team.” Riley said sternly as he wrapped a hand around the elastic of Dylan’s boxers.

“No! Please keep those up.” Dylan squawked.

“That’s something you think about before you decide to be a brat.” Riley wasted no time bringing his hand down on Dylan’s pale bottom, quickly turning it a blazing shade of pink. The sounds of Dylan’s sobs and Riley’s hand against his ass filled the quiet locker room.

“Understand that being disrespectful to me or any teammate will earn you a punishment. I know you have bad days sometimes but that is no excuse, especially when I gave you a warning and you continued to mouth off. I don’t want this to happen again, got it, Dylan?” Riley said, pausing his spanks to allow Dylan to answer.

“Yes.” He sobbed out.

“Good.” Dylan yelped when Riley started up again, laying and sobbing over his mentor’s lap in front of the entire team.

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled. Riley landed one last searing spank to Dylan’s red bottom before pulling his briefs and jeans back up. He rubbed a soothing hand over his shaking back, trying to calm Dylan’s sobs and pull him into and embracing hug against his chest, only for Dylan to push Riley away and run crying out of the locker room.

He sighed, taking in the pitiful glances of his teammates before standing up to start his quest to find the rookie he loved so much, even if he though differently at this moment.

The thing about Joe Louis Arena, is that its very big but the Red Wings locker room, players lounge, equipment room, medical room, and weight room are all off the same tunnel with the kitchen just steps away from that. After checking all those rooms, where Riley assumed Dylan would most likely be hiding, that left the expanse of dusty hallways and maintenance rooms placed all around Joe Louis Arena.

Riley walked left, checking in the AAA Little Caesars locker rooms and continuing his way down the hall. Dylan knew he wasn’t allowed in any of the boiler or stock rooms, so Riley continued towards the zamboni area when he heard muffled sobs.

It was a small carpeted ref room that he finally found his rookie in. Dylan was curled up in the corner, knees to his chest and crying into his arms. Riley’s heart split in two at the sight of his poor rookie but forced himself to step closer, crouching down next to him and resting a hand on his quivering shoulder. Dylan immediately scooted away.

“Dylan, hey.” Riley said softly, reaching out again, happy that Dylan didn’t move away this time. “I’m sorry I had to spank you in front of the team. You know I don’t like to punish you and it really hurts me when I try to comfort you and you run away.”

“You embarrassed me.” Dylan sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his sweater.

“That was not my intention and I hope you know that I was only trying to help you be a better person and teammate. I would never do something like that to hurt you.”

“No ones gonna like me anymore. You don’t even like me.” Dylan choked out, tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at Riley.

“Don’t say that, kid. Everyone loves you and they want to see you be the best you can be, not acting like a brat. They understand.”

“Ok.” He sniffed.

“Dylan.” Riley said softly. “Do you really think I don’t like you?” Riley reached up to wipe the wet tears off his rookie’s soft cheek.

“I was disrespectful and being a brat to you and you had to punish me. You have no reason to like me.” He said quietly, looking down at his knees. Riley’s heart broke once more. He moved to wrap Dylan in that long overdue hug and held his rookie close.

“I could never not like you Dylan. I know you’re just having a bad day and I understand. You are a sweet, smart, amazing little hockey player and I’m glad you’re my rookie. You understand what you did wrong and thats what matters.” Riley said, tilting Dylan’s chin up and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m glad I’m your rookie, too.”


	4. Dylan/Zach

Riley and Luke go grocery shopping in the afternoon of one of their rare off days, because, well, two full grown hockey players and their growing baby rookie eat a lot. These little domestic things are nice to do together. They don’t exactly get much time alone, especially with Dylan in the house this year, but there are still these little moments. Riley leans over the center counsel of the car to peck Luke on the cheek before climbing out to unload the many bags of groceries that should hopefully last them until the next road trip.

Riley enters the house to hear the sounds of muffled sobs, which could only be coming from their rookie, Dylan. Which, what? Dylan was supposed to be at the Michigan football game with a few of his college friends and teammates then out to dinner afterward. The game only ended about half an hour ago. What was Dylan doing home? And more importantly, why in the world was he crying?

Riley raced up the stairs to find the source of the sobs, leaving the groceries on the table. Luke would probably put them away, he was a good boyfriend that way, and in every way.

Dylan’s door was open just a crack, his sobs pouring through. Riley grew more concerned as he pushed into the room, seeing Dylan laying on his stomach on his bed with his face hidden in his pillow, his back shaking. He didn’t move as Riley sat down on the bed.

“Dylan, Dylan, sweetie, what happened?” He said, placing a gentle hand on Dylan’s back. Dylan finally rolled over enough that his face was visible. His face was flushed red, deep blue eyes clouded with tears and wet streaks running down his cheeks. It broke Riley’s heart to see his baby rookie like this. 

“I-I...” Dylan choked out, another round of tears blocking his words, shaking with sobs.

“Shh, shh. Deep breathes honey, it’s ok.” Riley said, letting Dylan burrow into his chest and pulling him close. He continued to stroke Dylan’s back and pet his hair until he calmed down a little, whimpering into Riley’s shirt, still having no idea what made his rookie this way. “Hey... Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“The, The football game... I-I was sitting next to Zach, and, and I kinda have a crush on him and I thought he had one on me too. He was leaning against me and looking at me the entire game and when there were only a few minutes left we went under the bleachers where the concession stuff is and I-I kissed him.” Dylan said, tears running down his cheeks.

“Did he kiss you back...?” Riley asked gently, not wanting to set him off again.

“Yes, but then he ran away. He left me.” Dylan looked impossibly sad. His big blue eyes sparkled with tears as he looked down at his lap. A small knock on the door caught their attention. Luke stood in the doorway, looking on at the on going scene of his boyfriend comforting his rookie before walking over to sit on the other side Dylan, sharing a look with Riley over the rookie’s head.

“I’m so sorry, Dyl. You don’t deserve that.” Luke said, pressing a kiss to the top of Dylan’s head and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. While Luke continued to comfort the rookie, Riley only thought about how he was gonna knock Zach Werenski on his fucking ass next time he saw the kid. Luke could see the way his brows furrowed shook his head at him across Dylan. Right, that wasn’t the way to solve problems, but no one hurts their baby rookie and gets away with it.

“No, I do. I’ve had a crush on him since I was 16. I do deserve him. He kissed me back! Then ran away.”

“Oh, Dylan...” Riley said.

“I-I thought he liked me, too. I guess not. He probably hates me now. He was my best friend.” Dylan said, voice sad and small.

“Maybe he was just scared. Haven’t you been friends since you were kids? I’m sure he could never hate you.” Luke offered.

“He hates me. I’m never going to have what you have.” Dylan said.

“What?” Riley asked.

“What you guys have! The morning and goodnight kisses, going shopping together, passing out on the couch cuddling. I want that with Zach, but I’m never going to have it.”

The three of them were silent for a moment, taking in what Dylan said. Riley loved what he had with Luke, he wanted for Dylan to have the same thing. They were thinking the same thing, but Luke beat him to it.

“Ok, here’s what were gonna do. You’re going to call Zach and invite him over for dinner tonight. We’re all gonna eat a nice dinner and then you two are going to talk, alright?”

“What if he doesn’t pick up?” Dylan asked.

“Trust me. He will. “ Luke smiled, tipping Dylan’s head towards him and kissing his forehead, then leaning behind the rookie and meeting Riley half way.

“Gross.” Dylan grumbled.

“You love us.” 

“Shut up.”  
__________

That night, Luke made spaghetti and lemon seasoned chicken for the four of them. Zach had agreed to come over, bringing a bottle of wine his parents he got his parents to get. 

“Can I have a glass?” Dylan asked, tugging in Luke’s sleeve as he took the wine glasses out of the cabinet.

“Absolutely not.” Riley snapped, swatting Dylan on the ass in the direction of the dining room where Zach was waiting. Dylan and Zach held hands under the table during dinner, turning red when Luke smiled over at them, knowing exactly what they were doing.

Zach was polite enough, both Luke and Riley approve of him. He helped clear the plates after dinner and offered to load them into the dish washer, but that’s not what he was here for. He followed Dylan into the living room once Riley insisted that he had everything under control.

Once everything was put away, Luke and Riley went to join the kids in the living room, who were now curled together on the couch. Their shoulders were pressed together, Zach had an arm around Dylan and was pulling him even closer, tangling their feet together. It was cute.

Riley and Luke smiled at the two of them, curling on to the other couch themselves. The low sounds of Playoff Baseball on the Tv filled the room, it was nice. Every few minutes Dylan would turn his head up to Zach and silently ask for a kiss, Zach was always happy to obligate. 

“Love you.” Riley whispered as the two of them watched their rookie and his new boyfriend.

“Love you, too.” Luke smiled, turning his head for a kiss.


	5. Dylan and Riley #3

“Glennie, can you pass me a water bottle?” Riley said, breathing heavy as he came off the ice form his shift. Sure, they were winning, but it was no time to let up now.

“Luke.” He says again when it seems that Luke hasn’t heard him, despite being only a foot away. Him, and most of the team, are all focused on one spot. Riley follow’s their line of sight to the corner of the rink, only to see his rookie and Weber with their gloves off and throwing punches.

Dylan started to shove Weber a bit which earned him a hard punch to the jaw. he retaliated immediately, landing a few punches of his own only to fall to the ice, still scrambling and punching the Pred. The refs come in to break it up at this point, separating the two and sending them each to the box.

Riley laughed as he saw Dylan grumpily sit down in the box across the rink, because it was kinda funny to see him try to fight.

One minute later, when the Preds score a goal, it’s not as funny. Dylan slams his stick in the box before skating across the ice to join the rest of the team on the bench.

“I would not like to be him on the way home.” Luke says to Riley.

Dylan is benched the rest of the game. There’s only ten minutes left and they still end up winning so it’s not that big of a deal, but Riley can tell from the fire swirling in Dylan’s eyes he’s pissed.

Riley really doesn’t want to deal with a bratty rookie right now.

Dylan is silent as he undresses, glaring at his gear as he shoves it into his stall. It’s not until Hank comes over to talk to him that he snaps.

“Dylan, understand that getting into stupid fights doesn’t benefit the team. The team suffered because of your carless action. I don’t want to see you do that again, or you’ll be benched the entire game.” Hank said in his captain voice to the young forward.

“You’re not the fucking boss of me.” Dylan growled. “Why don’t you just shut up and worry about yourself instead of making up bullshit about me.”

“Watch your mouth, Dylan, or there will be consequence.” Hank said in a low tone, grabbing the front of the kid’s shirt and pulling him close.

“Fine! Just fucking bench me again!” Dylan said, face flushed red.

That was Riley’s cue to intervene.

“I can take it from here, Captain, sorry about him.” Riley said, roughly grabbing Dylan’s arm right above his elbow and dragging him out of the locker room.

“Ow! What are you doing?” Dylan says, trying to squirm free of Riley’s iron grip.

“I don’t want to hear another word from you until we get home, kid. You’ve said enough tonight. No one speaks that way to their captain and teammates. Not to mention costing the team a goal because of a dumb fight.” He shoved Dylan into the front seat of his car, getting in the drivers seat himself and starting the trip back home.

“It’s not my fault they can’t kill a fucking penalty.” Dylan snarked.

Riley didn’t respond, because although he loved Dylan, he’s had enough with him today and instead focused on the road.

Dylan squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable in the silence of the car. 

“Go inside and kneel by the couch.” Riley said as he pulled into the drive way.

“I’m not fucking doing that.” Dylan grumbled. Riley had had enough, and grabbed Dylan’s arm again, pulling him out of the car and inside.

“What are you doing?” Dylan asked shakily as Riley let him over to the couch.

“Punishing you for being a brat.” Riley said, pulling Dylan over his lap and sliding his pants and underwear down to his knees. Dylan began to squirm, trying to get up off Riley’s lap.

“Squirming will only earn you extra swats, kid, we both don’t want that.”

Dylan barley had time to prepare himself for the hard slap Riley landed to his bare ass, only followed by many more.

“What you did today was unacceptable, Dylan. You know better than to get into stupid fights and talk back to Hank.” Riley said, continuing with his spanks to Dylan’s bottom.

“It wasn’t stupid.” Dylan grumbled, wincing at the hard slap that followed.

“It was, Dylan. You hurt the team with your actions.” 

Dylan’s bottom began to turn blazing red, each slap adding to the fire. He choked back a sob when Riley began to hit his sit spots and upper thighs, unable to take the sting from the slaps. Tears leaked from his blue eyes as Dylan shook with sobs over Riley’s lap.

“Ok, Dylan, I hope you learned your lesson because I really don’t want to do this again.” Riley said with one final spank to Dylan’s ass before pulling his pants and boxers back up. “Fighting doesn’t help the team and you always speak to Hank, me and any other teammate with respect, understand?” 

“Yes.” Dylan choked out through sobs.

“Good.” He helped Dylan up off his lap and tried to pull him into a hug, only for Dylan to push him away and run upstairs crying, the sound of a door slamming shut following.

Dylan crawled into his closet, making himself a space next to his laundry hamper and stack of neatly folded extra blankets. Riley was so mad at him he didn’t even speak to Dylan in the car, and Dylan had been so, so bad. He knew the fight was stupid, he really did, and then he had to go and make it worse by talking back to Hank and Riley. No wonder Riley didn’t love him anymore. Dylan buried his face in his hands crying. He had fucked up so bad and made Riley hate him.

It was a few minutes later when the closet door opened, a small sliver of light illuminating the dark closet.

“Dylan?” Riley asked softly, stepping closer. Dylan lets out a whimper, it’s enough knowing Riley hates him already. “Can you come out please?”

“Go away!” Dylan screams when Riley tries to touch his shoulder. “I know you don’t love me anymore, you hate me, please just go away.” He whimpers, tears streaming down his face.

“Dylan, sweetie, I could never hate you. I was upset today with your behavior but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Riley said, sitting down next to Dylan and pulling him into a hug against his chest.

“I’m s-sorry.” Dylan said, muffled by Riley’s shirt.

“I know you are, and I trust you won’t do it again ok? I might get upset with you and need to punish you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore.”

Riley presses a kiss to Dylan’s curls, pulling him closer because it’s important Dylan feels loved. He never meant for him to feel otherwise.

“You still love me?”

“Of course I do.”


End file.
